Regulatory roles of calcium in Electrophorus electric organ tissue function are under investigation. At present the studies consist of two parts: (a) the interaction of calmodulin with electroplaque membranes; and (b) characterization of Ca ion-dependent ATPase associated with electroplaque membranes.